


them butterflies they come alive when I'm next to you

by snazzyhathowell, todorokidabi



Series: Domestic Boyfriends [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Boyfriend Tag video, Established Relationship, Fluff, I sort of hint a possible KickThePewdie relationship, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i am trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 23:01:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8819548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snazzyhathowell/pseuds/snazzyhathowell, https://archiveofourown.org/users/todorokidabi/pseuds/todorokidabi
Summary: After an unexpected coming out video, the video some people say saved the year of 2016, Dan and Phil are out and proud. They are now officially dating and as a ‘gift’ for their supportive fans they will make the famous “Boyfriend Tag” video.Please read the notes





	

**Author's Note:**

> I may add other chapters with this theme: collab videos (if you have a request feel free to leave it in comments).
> 
> Hope you enjoy this fic!!

Dan stared at Phil, as his boyfriend was trying to set up their equipment to record the new colab video. He still was trying to figure out how exactly Phil had managed to make him agree with this, but now that he actually had some time to think about it, it probably has to do with the fact that Phil kept stroking his hair and leaving small kisses down in his collarbones. He looked up and saw that Phil had finished to align the tripods and mumbled something along the lines of ‘ugh this is a horrible idea’.

“Stop being so grumpy, Dan.” Phil said giggling. “It will be funny and I guess it’s going to be a good way to get closer to our audience.” Dan just shrugged and rolled his eyes at Phil’s response. “Can we just answer the questions? If it turned out terrible we can just keep the footage to ourselves. Now go sit on the bed.” Phil commanded and pointed at the spot in bed where Dan was supposed to sit. Dan just nodded, because honestly he wasn’t that bothered by the concept of answering the fucking questions he was just trying to get on Phil’s nerves. “And stop trying to get on my nerves, it won’t work and we both know it.”

Dan laughed and just looked at Phil fondly. He knew he was going on full ‘heart eyes Howell’ mode as he noticed that Phil was blushing. The infamous ‘heart eyes Howell’ mode, as it was known by his fans, consisted of crinkled eyes, soft expression, head slightly bent as he stared at Phil with sparkling eyes and a tiny smile.

“I know,” he spoke softly. “But I love doing that. Now press record and let’s start this bitch.” Dan spoke and smiled as he noticed Phil narrowing his eyes. Philip Lester truly hated when Dan started cursing and that just added to the list of reasons why Phil should be considered a cinnamon roll too precious for this world.

Phil’s smug expression was everything that Dan needed to know that he had just finished arranging the camera and lights and that he was ready to start recording. Phil looked so pleased with his work that Dan started smiling just because his boyfriend was happy.  _ For fucks sake Howell get a grip  _ .

“Why are you smiling?” Phil  inquired, his eyes narrowing suspiciously at Dan.

“It’s just that you look like an angel,” he blurted out before he could think of a snarky response. He blushed so hard that Dan believed his body had invented a new shade of red. “I mean, with this blue jumper, your soft features and the fairy lights behind you. You are glowing.” if he was doomed  _ why not just jump in front of a stray bullet? _

Phil’s pale complexion was tinted with the cutest shade of pink and Dan grinned. He got a hold of the front of Phil’s jumper and deposited a gentle kiss on his lips. Phil’s eyes widened in surprise, but as soon as he felt Dan’s hands snaking around his waist he closed his eyes and kissed Dan with as much passion as he could gather. Dan smirked between the kiss and as they broke apart he touched their foreheads and stared at the stormy blue eyes that were staring at him intensely.

“I suppose we should start this boyfriend tag video before it turns into another kind of video.” Dan tried to repress the smirk but his cockiness was written all over his face. “Not that our subscribers would complain about that…”

The room was suddenly filled with Phil’s loud laugh and the sound of it warmed up the inside of Dan.  _ Gosh how can I love someone that much?  _ Dan found himself laughing with Phil. After what felt like an eternity the laughter died and they stared at each other with sparkling eyes, pain in the cheeks from smiling that much and butterflies dancing in their stomachs. Phil coughed, more like fake coughed. Great job Mr. Philip. “I think we should start.” he looked at Dan expectantly and his boyfriend nodded. “The camera is recording…1,2,3. Go. Hey guys welcome to our boyfriend tag video. ”

“Hello internet.” Dan smiled at the camera. “Okay, I think you should start. Pick a question and shoot Philip.”

“Let’s see what we’ve got here.” and he scanned the paper trying to find something interesting. “Oh, this one is good,  _ How did you two meet?  _ ” Phil had a devilish grin playing in his soft features. “If I remember it well, and I’m pretty sure I do, you had asked me for ‘editing tips’ that apparently stand for ‘let’s make out and then go out on a date, after that we move in together’. Am I correct Dan?”

Dan was frozen in place. He slowly turned to stare at Phil, throwing daggers. “We’re not leaving that in the video,” he hissed. And he snapped the sheet of paper from Phil’s hand. “Of all the questions, you had to pick that one? Gosh. I hate you.”

“But Dan, I believe I told you earlier that we need to get closer to our audience. They deserve to know this.” Dan rolled his eyes and controlled the urge to flip off Phil.

“Fine. Now that they know for sure that the whole ‘editing tips’ thing was bullshit” he replied confident and slightly flustered.“And that I actually had a huge crush on the dork known as AmazingPhil, can we please move on to the next question? I’ll choose this time.” his  tone was harsh but his eyes sparkled with mischief. “How about this one  _ Who said “I love you” first? _ ”

Phil mouthed the words ‘traitor’ and ‘I hate your guts’ to which Dan responded by singing ‘hate me now’ by Nas.

“Yeah. It was me.” Phil sounded defeated. “I was the first one to say the dangerous three little words, but I don’t regret it. Plus I believe that I’ll never will.” he stared at Dan with intensity and the boy shivered.

“I remember it as if it was just yesterday.” Dan’s voice was weak and he was trying his best to keep himself under control. “I was shocked at first but I didn’t hesitate a moment to show that it was mutual.” Dan that always seemed so confident was now watching Phil shyly.

Phil was beaming. He extended a hand to Dan that gladly accept the touch. “We were dating for about five months and I was so sure of my feelings for Dan that I needed to take the risk. I felt like I was about to burst into tiny stars as the words left my mouth and to my surprise Dan not only said that he felt the same but he also tackled me to the ground.” Phil stated before kissing the palm of Dan’s hands and closing his fingers. Dan was blushing furiously but that was old news.

“It wasn’t my best idea since it was snowing and we were in your parent’s backyard.” Dan cleared his throat before continuing. “I think that’s enough romantic crap for a video.” he commented and Phil laughed before agreeing.

“I reckon this should be the next question,  _ What is something you wish I didn’t do?  _ ” and then he added. “Let’s get domestic.”

“Oh yeah.” Dan yelled and winked at the camera. “Prepare yourselves because I have a fucking list. First of all you have this annoying habit of leaving your contact lens pot on the tap.” Dan was looking now directly at Phil as he started usings his fingers to count. “Second, you sometimes leave all the kitchen cupboards open. We are freakishly tall and at least twice a week I ended up hitting myself on those stupid cupboards.”

He was staring at Phil, that was smiling.  _ That little shit  _ Dan thought fondly. Phil was, of course, blessing the video with his cute ‘biting the tongue’ smile. Dan could hear the nervous fingers printing their phones screen and updating their twitter fan accounts that were dedicated entirely to that unique smile.

“And the last item on my list, but not the least important: you always steal my cereal. Don’t you dare deny that you have a ‘secret eating problem’. Everybody knows that you sneak into the kitchen and steal my cereal. I have evidence!” he exclaimed.

“I can’t be trusted. I have a problem.”

“We all know that Phil and we accept this twisted and wild side of yours.” Dan giggled. “Next question.  _ Which kind of music do I like most?  _ ”

“To quote the great twelve year old Dan’s website, you like pretty much everything.” Phil answered. “I mean you are listening to Celine Dion and then you will be singing with all your heart ‘Bring me to life’, both female and male parts.”

“Wake me up.WAKE ME UP INSIDE. I can’t wake up,” he was stopped by Phil hitting him with a pillow.

“Dan, stop!” but he had a playful tone. “We better go answer another question. How about this one,  _ What colour is my eyes?  _ ”

“Your eyes are like three colours at the same time. That’s a tricky question.” he replied. “Your eyes are blue, green and yellow.” Dan proceed to look at the camera and give a cheeky wink. “I’ll always be Phil Trash number one.”

“I am very radioactive. That’s correct though.” Phil confirmed. “Last question,  _ Do I often make you angry?  _ ”

“No.” Dan cheerfully answered. “It’s really difficult to get mad at you. Even having an argument is difficult, you always leave me shouting ugly things and come back with my laptop playing ‘Hello internet’. No Philip Lester, you don’t make me angry very often.” Dan leaned in and pecked his lips.

“How did we managed to keep our relationship a secret for so long?” Phil blurted out.

“The answer to this question Philly is: we didn’t. I mean, holy crap, we are so obvious.” he said rolling his eyes. “I have this weird condition called ‘heart eyes Howell’ and you are.. You are just you. I saw the way you watched Nick Jonas, I swear to God I thought you were going to kick him in the face”

Phil burst into laughter. “I’m not proud of that.” and then looking at Dan. “How about we just record the final bit and go to Orc’s nest, I heard they received a new board game that’s pretty good.”

“Would you say that this new card game is ace?” Dan said in mocking tone.

“Ha ha, really funny.” and then started moving his hand. “Hello internet, my name” and his hand was slapped by Dan.

“Stop with the cyberbullying.” he whined. “Fine. Let’s finish and go to the store. Oh, maybe we should see if Peej and Felix are in town.”

“Sure.” he responded and then turned his body in the direction of the camera. “Thanks for watching these two dorks in love and if you enjoyed please leave a big thumbs up.  To subscribe to me you can click here.” and he gestured to his belly. “To DanAndPhilGames you can click here.” he pointed to the space between them. “And if you’d like to subscribe to Dan’s channel, you can click on his face.”

“Oh and if you want to acquire the new Dan and Phil merch you can go the website danandphilshop.com.” after the last line was delivered he turned to stare at Phil. “Well, it wasn’t that bad.”

“I told you so.” Phil said smugly.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I may add other chapters with this theme: collab videos (if you have a request feel free to leave it in comments). Oh and if you want to talk about this fic or Dan and Phil in general feel free to talk to me on twitter @snazzyhathoweII


End file.
